


Steamy

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Series: Hyrule Vacation [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: What's the best way to de-stress? By going to a hot spring of course!





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems lazy towards the end, I lost inspiration for it but finished it since I was almost done.

"Is this alright?" You're kneeling on Link's bed, doing your best to give him a back massage. You're not sure how effective it is, however; one hundred years of tension aren't easily bested. 

"Mmm, it's nice." Link leans into you, humming contentedly. 

"You're so tense, I don't know if I'll be able to get many of these kinks out." Your fingers are already tired, and you know you're not doing much. 

"Yeah, but your hands feel good." Link turns to you, his face a bit red. 

"Looking for an excuse for me to touch you?" Link didn't expect you to have a comeback, quickly turning around as he blushes even more furiously. 

You snicker quietly, kissing the nape of his reddening neck. He makes himself too easy to tease sometimes. 

"I think you need a break, Link. And don't say that you've been on a break all year, you saved the godsdamned world, you deserve a real break." Link looks confused, so you elaborate. "Take the stereotypical vacation, drinking, hot springs...that sort of thing."

"I do know a good hot spring by Death Mountain, but we'd have to chug potions the whole time. Does that count as drinking?" You shake your head and Link just shrugs. 

"It does sound pretty nice. When do you want to leave?" 

"We could go right now." Link stands, facing you with excitement glimmering in his blue eyes. 

"Now? Really?" 

"What else are we doing?" You don't have an argument, and before you know it, you're on your way to hike up a volcano. 

\--

"You really brought a lot of potions, didn't you?" You remark with a glance towards his rucksack which gently clinks with each step. 

"I just felt that it would be more relaxing if we didn't burn to death out here," Link retorts, 

You thought it would've been difficult to reach Death Mountain, and even more difficult when it came to reaching the spring, but the path has plenty of signs, each showing the average heat index. 

You feel Link's hand grasp at yours, and you take it, walking the path hand-in-hand. You can hear him humming quietly, and when you look at him, his eyes are half-shut in relaxation. It's not often he lets his guard down like this. 

There's a few Gorons on the path, and they're all equally surprised to see you, being small creatures very sensitive to heat. They're all friendly though, and it seems that many of them know Link, judging by the way they thump him on the back, nearly knocking him down. 

"Someone's popular," you tease, elbowing his rib. 

"They hit harder than they think they do…" is all he groans out in response. Thankfully, you can see the hot spring ahead, steam rising from the surface of the water. 

You head behind a rock to change, and Link does the same. You briefly wonder if he'll leave his hair down, but he instead pulls it into a bun on the very top of his head, much to your disappointment. 

Together, you step into the water, and Link sighs happily. There are two others in the spring; a Goron and his son. 

You make casual conversation with them while Link sinks deeper into the water, successfully avoiding unnecessary small talk. The water is the perfect temperature, almost too hot, but not quite. You alternate between being in the water and sitting on the edge of the spring so you don't overheat. 

It was already early evening when you arrived, and now the sun is going down. You sit together and watch the sunset, and as soon as it's dark, the two Goron pack up and bid you farewell. In the distance, you can see Goron City, illuminated by the volcano; you wonder if Link is as entranced by the view as you are. 

"You feeling any better?" You look over to see Link with his face still halfway underwater. He blows bubbles in response, looking very satisfied with himself. 

He's inching his way towards you, staying submerged and reminding you of a Zora. Suddenly, his hands are on your waist and he's pulling you towards him, which isn't much of a task since you're just lazily floating. 

"Hey, you." Link smiles affectionately, but you can see the lust in his eyes as his hands gently rub your sides. "And just what do you think you're planning there?" 

"Just…uh, enjoying the hot spring." You're not sure if it's from the heat of the water or general embarrassment, but Link's grinning face is flushed pink. His hands are lightly tracing patterns on your skin, snapping your bathing suit bottom whenever he traces down. 

"Link! Someone might see!" You say this, but you don't stop him, in fact, you've pressed yourself up against him. 

"And? How did you put it…? I saved the godsdamned world! Who's going to stop us?" Now that you think about it, he does have a point, and you'd be lying if you said you were having completely pure thoughts right now. 

You grumble in mock indignation, bringing your lips to his. You feel his teeth graze your bottom lip, and while you're distracted, Link's hand slips under your bikini bottom. His fingers slide against your clit and you sigh into his mouth, encouraging him to keep going. 

You rest your head on his shoulder as his hand works magic, sending sparks through you with every movement. Link can hear you whimpering when he rubs you a certain way, prompting him to do it again and again, until your knees are weak and you're sighing his name in ecstasy. 

He lets you cling to him as you collect your bearings, stroking your hair and holding you close with his other arm. Eventually you sit up, giving Link a playful look before letting your hands roam down his chest to the front of his swim trunks. 

You palm him gently, teasing him through the fabric. Link groans quietly at this, so you continue until you can see his self-control waning. You move your hand into his trunks to stroke him, but as you look up at Link, you're met with a look of confusion.

"Your hands feel so strange," He laughs softly. 

You glance at your unoccupied hand, revealing wrinkled skin from being in the water for far too long. 

"Well if that's the case, I could always stop," Slowly, you pull your hand back, admiring the look of pained arousal on his face. 

"Don't stop! Please…" Link almost begs, too embarrassed to make eye contact with you. You decide to let him off easy, resuming your task as he sighs in relief. 

In almost an instant, you've shattered any thought of Link being in control, and he definitely realizes it, slightly leaning into your touch. You focus your attention on where he's most sensitive, listening for the quiet verbal cues Link can't suppress and doubling your efforts when he lets out a shaky breath. 

You feel his body tense up as he comes and his eyes flutter shut. A choked-off moan escapes his throat, and he looks mortified at this. 

"You are allowed to make noise during sex, you know," You chide, stepping out of the spring. 

"I'd rather not," He replies curtly, following you to towel off. "It's embarrassing."

"Whatever you say," You sigh in response, changing into your everyday clothes. 

No more is said on the subject as you head into Goron City, chugging what may as well be your hundredth potion of the day. Link seems smug, that confident smile adorning his face yet again.


End file.
